


Bad Day with Papa

by jadedreamer



Series: Domestic Ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreamer/pseuds/jadedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local Summer carnival is in town and Zayn decides to take his three boys; Harry, Louis, and Niall, to go and enjoy a nice day with him. Liam is stuck in the studio but wishes the boys the best of times. While at the festival, Zayn spots a few paps and hope they don't ruin the day. How quickly he spoke for after carnival things take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day with Papa

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the Domestic Ziam series. It will be composed of many one shot that tell the story of how Zayn and Liam meet and how they came to adopt their three lovely boys, Harry, Louis and Niall.

Excitement built as Zayn waited for the boys to wake up. He prepared breakfast and was setting it on the table when Liam walked in with the three little munchkins. Niall, snuggled into Liam’s neck, sucking his thumb while Louis was on his back still asleep with Harry holding Liam’s finger as he dragged in his favorite green blankie. Putting the boys into their designated seats. Niall and Harry both in their booster seats while Louis got to sit in the big boy chair alongside Liam. Their kitchen table was small, but fit the five of them perfectly. Zayn knew sooner or later they would have to get a bigger one, but for now it suited them just fine. While Liam got the boys settled in to eat. Zayn set out the food, today they were having animal pancakes, toast, eggs, fruit, and yogurt. Giving each boy a quick morning kiss on the head. They sat to eat.

"Which animal would you like Niall?" he asked.

Niall sat there thinking every hard about his choice and pointed to the rhino. Plating his food and setting it for him to eat. Niall refused to have his food fed or cut because now he was a big boy and he could do it himself. He still couldn’t use a spoon or fork, he spilled it all over himself but eating with his hands was easier.

"Harry?" Zayn asked already knowing which animal he would choose.

"Froggie" Harry replied. Thankfully he wasn’t a picky eater all his boys were like that, but Louis was starting to become a picky eater.

"Louis, wake up son" Liam rubbed his son's back

"Five more minutes" Louis mumbled batting away Liam’s hand.

Zayn just laughed and set his food in front of him. He looked at his plate and pushed it away. Zayn raised his eyebrow

"I want the giraffe” Louis pouted “not the monkey."

Liam laughed and switched it for him and Louis dug in. enjoying a peaceful family meal, Zayn expected today to be fun. Zayn couldn’t wait to spend the day at the Summer Carnival with the boys. Unfortunately Liam, Grammy award winning producer and songwriter, had to work

"Are you sure you can’t spend it with us?” Zayn asked “take the day off perhaps"

"You know I’d love nothing more but I have to get this done tonight. The band is only in town for today and we need to finish it. If I finish early I’ll try my best to come"

"Where we going?" Niall asked shoving a strawberry in his mouth

"We are going to the Summer Carnival today" Zayn said pouring more maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Seriously!" Louis asked around mouth full of food.

"Louis" Liam said sternly, they couldn’t get him to stop talking with his mouth full. Louis, mouth full, just smiled at him cause Liam to smile.

"Yes, once Gemma gets here.” Zayn said. Zayn was glad that Gemma was gonna be there to help keep the kids under control. Zayn could manage but three boys and an outdoor event can get a bit out of hand.

"Why is Daddy not coming?" Harry asked

"Yeah daddy come too" Niall said clapping his hands

Liam looked to Zayn hoping he would explain but Zayn wasn't gonna play the bad guy this time around and left Liam to make his own excuses.

"Daddy can’t come boys. I’m very sorry but Daddy will make it up to you soon okay?" Liam said to keep the boys from freaking out. They spent most of their days with Liam since he was able to work from home, the luxury of an in home studio and a wonderful nanny, but with Zayn owning an art gallery, it kept him away from spending time with the boys. With the gallery was close for renovation and the carnival in town Zayn decided to make a family day out of it. But Liam got a called in to help with the song and Zayn knew how important producing this track was so he didn’t press the matter. The boys couldn’t stop talking about how excited they were so they rushed through breakfast.

"When is Gemma getting here" Louis asked as he put his dirty dishes in the sink. There was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Hello!" She called from the doorway

"Now" Liam whispered into Zayn’s ear placing a kiss right behind it. Sending shivers down Zayn’s spine.

"GEMMA" the boys screamed as Louis ran to her. Niall and Harry started wiggling to get out of their seats so they could greet Gemma, who walked into the room with Louis on her hip.

"Morning guys" Gemma said setting Louis down and helping Niall out of his seat. Harry launching himself at her she swooped him into a big hug.

"How are my favorite boys?" She asked as she waited for Niall to free himself

"We’re going the carnival" Louis said

"We’re going to see animals" said Harry

"We eat cotton candy" Niall squeaked

The boys all started speaking at once and Gemma listened as she took them all upstairs to get them ready. Listen to them chatter about upstairs while Liam and him cleaned up. Liam kept trying to play around in the kitchen but Zayn kept pushing him away.

"Stop Liam"

"Come on Zaynie" Liam wrapped his arms around his waist. Zayn trying to fight him off but Liam started kissing his sweet spot and he was a goner.

"Please" Liam whispered as he pushed his hips into him.

Zayn gripped the counter top and tried to not push back into his loving husband, who grow harder by the minute. Zayn turned around and pulled Liam into a slow kiss. Finesse wasn’t Liam strong suit when he got into a mood and they had company. Plus the kitchen was not as soundproof as Liam’s studio. Liam moaned into the kiss and Zayn ran his nails through his scalp to deepen it.

"Eew yucky" Niall giggled while he covered his eyes.

In his underwear and started dancing when they pulled apart. Liam gave chase and Niall ran down the hallway squeaking until grabbed him and started giving him strawberry kisses causing his laughter to ring throughout the house.

"He’s gonna throw up Liam" Zayn yelled from the kitchen.

Niall was still laughing as they made their way upstairs. Helping poor Gemma get them ready. Zayn was so thankful that they hired her as their nanny. It was nice and convenient that she lived only a few minutes out. The boys loved her and she didn’t let them push her around. She was rational and unbiased with them. Finishing up cleaning, Zayn started packing light snacks and drinks into the cooler for later.

While Liam got the boys dressed. Zayn and Gemma started packing extra clothes and swim trunks for the boys if they got dirty. Once packed all of the kids’ things were placed in the car, Zayn headed back inside the house to change while the boys played. They would ride with Liam down to the studios since it was on the way to the carnival. Walking into their shared closet, Zayn throw on some dark denim and was gonna put on his favorite shirt that belong to Liam

"Leeyum" Zayn called out

"Yeah" Liam responded peeking his head into the closet

"Where is the red plaid shirt?" Zayn asked his back to the door as he rummaged through the closet

"Which one?" Liam asked from the bathroom

"The red one you had on just a couple of days ago" Zayn mumbled as if Liam didn’t know what shirt he was talking about. He had just washed it so he knew it was clean and it was there this morning.

Liam entered the closet through the door that led from their bathroom. "Did you check the hamper?"

Zayn looked up and lost all train of thought. He just stood there with that stupid smile on his face anytime he saw Liam shirtless. His muscles were more defined, shoulder bounder but he still had this cute little food baby belly. Zayn stalked over forgetting all about the shirt and wanting to get Liam out of his pants. Liam didn't move a muscle he just watched through hungry eyes as Zayn pulled him into a deep kiss. Liam groaned and pulled Zayn closer. Liam phone started buzzing.

"Ignore it" Zayn mumbled against his neck. Liam started to pull away but Zayn was quick and pushed him against the wall and continued nibbling his way down Liam neck.

Liam groaned "Zayn"

The phone started buzzing again. Liam grabbed Zayn by the hair pulling him up to pulling him a kiss as he walked them towards the counter where the phone continued the buzz. Going silent as he placed Zayn on the vanity.

"Liam don't pick up that phone" Zayn whimpered as he rocked his hip. As the words left his lips the phone began to buzz.

It was at Liam's ear "Hello"

Zayn pushed away from him. Liam tried to grab for his hand but Zayn pulled away quickly. Zayn located the shirt hanging off the door.

"I'm wearing this" Zayn said stalking back into the bedroom.

"But I was gonna wear it" Liam smiled

"Find a different shirt" Zayn said over his shoulder

Liam tried to keep the smile off his face. Zayn didn't like it when work interrupted and if the scold was any indicated Liam would have to work hard to do later. Liam quickly finished up with the phone call. Only half listening because he was watching Zayn, bent over picking out shoes.  
Liam walked over pressing himself into Zayn firm ass. Liam turned Zayn over and slowly starting kissing up his neck, while he pushed the shirt up his body raking his nails along the way. Received a moan, he continued to pull the shirt over his head, deepen the kiss for just a moment, pulling away laughing because the shirt got stuck only allowing him access to his lush lips. Liam started to nibble at them softly while Zayn tried to rid himself of the shirt. When Liam’s phone started to ring. Breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead to Zayn’s chest while he answered

"Hello" Liam growled

Zayn pulling the shirt back down, he placed a quick kiss on his lips. Liam wrapped his arms around him holding him in place. Breathing in deep, he smelled like fresh pine and mint. Staying there for a moment, he pulled away and he grabbed Liam a new shirt while he was still on the phone. Throwing it to him.

 _Everything okay_ Zayn mouthed

Liam nodded but his face told a different story Zayn didn’t push. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and headed downstairs. The boys were playing hide and seek with Gemma. He spotted Louis behind the couch with his finger to his lips. Zayn laughed and walked into the kitchen to grab the drinks and snacks only to find Niall sitting by the fridge with his hands in the peanut butter jar.

“What are you doing Niall?” Zayn asked amused because he had peanut butter all over his face.

“Eating a snack” Niall smiled him as he stuck his little hands back into the jar. Liam taught him that and he couldn’t seem to break Niall out of it.

“Well we have to go buddy. Would you like to take it with you?”  
Niall looked at the jar and back at Zayn thinking about his decision. Zayn grabbed the other snacks off the counter. Niall spotted the bag.

“Are snacks in there?”

Zayn nodded his head. Niall licks his fingers and attempts to screw the lid back on and hands the jar back to Zayn to put up. Placing the jar on the counter he scoops Niall up and washes the creamy goodness off his face and hands. Running to join his brothers in the living room Zayn headed for the door as Liam was talking to Preston and Paddy whatever it seemed urgent and all talk stopped when Zayn walked up.

"What’s going on?" He asked

"Nothing love" Liam kissed his cheek avoiding eye contact

"Are you sure?" Zayn asked again this time watching him closely

"Yeah, come on boys" Liam yelled

Zayn looked at security but they just shrugged their shoulders. The boys were running out the door followed by Gemma. Locking up the house he walked towards the car to go to the Summer Carnival.

The boys talked a mile a minute about what they were going to do, the food they were going to eat. Their excitement making everyone laugh in the car because they just kept talking over each other. The car pulled up to the front entrance were Liam turned to the boys.

“Behave" Liam warned

"Yes daddy" they all replied "we love you daddy"

"I love you too boys. Have fun" Liam kissed each boy and jumped out the car. "Call me if anything happens okay"

"Yes daddy" Zayn mocked and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you daddy"

"Behave" he growled his eyes going dark for a moment. Liam waved at the boys and walked into the building.

The boys were buzzing as they got closer to the carnival. Watching the groups of people walking to the carnival and the long line of the unfortunate souls who decided to drive. Once parked the boys started to wiggle out of their seats. While Gemma got the boys settled into the wagon and Zayn got the bags out the car, Zayn checked to make sure they had everything they needed before they started their way towards the entrance. The boys didn’t mind being in the wagon. They were too excited pay them any attention. Jumping up and down as they started to see all the rides and signs their eyes grow wide. Preston and Paddy stayed close by trying to keep people away from the boys. Just cause Liam wasn’t with them didn’t mean they weren’t gonna get attention. Zayn just hoped it wasn’t bad.

“ROLLER COASTER!!” Niall shouted

“Papa can we get on it pahleeeassseee,” Louis begged

Zayn hated roller coaster he was glad that the boys were still too small to get on any of the bigger ones. Zayn nodded as they made their way to the jungle themes mini coaster. Gemma sat with Harry. Zayn sat with Niall. Preston sat with Louis. Paddy was left to watch everything which he was fine with. The coaster started and that’s when Zayn spotted the first photographer but he refused to let it ruin the moment because hearing the screams of pure joy coming from his boys made him forget about everything.

They spent the entire day going on rides and going to varies booth trying to win stuffed animals and goldfish. Harry spotted the petting zoo and wanted to take a look at all the animals.

He saw pins where the rabbits were kept and practically dragged Zayn over so he could get a closer look.

When the keeper saw his excitement she asked “Do you want to pet one?”

Harry nodded his head sending his flopping curly everywhere. He needed a cut but Zayn or Liam didn’t have the heart to cut it. Zayn laughed and crouched down “Do you want Papa to go with you?”

Harry shook his head

“Are you scared?”

Harry shook his head again

“Would you like to feed it a carrot?” the keeper asked

Harry stared at the carrot then the bunny, who was just looked at the carrot, back to the carrot. He nodded and reached out for the carrot. He grabbed Zayn’s hand, both walking into the pin and after the keeper instructions while he feed the rabbit he slowly started to pet.

“It’s soft Papa” Harry said as he continues to pet and starts giggling “It tickles”

The carrot was gone and the rabbit had nuzzled his little hand searching for more. They sat there for a while and pet the rabbit when Niall and Louis joined them. Taking turns feeding and petting the rabbits

“Can we get a bunny Papa” Harry asked

“Yeah bunny” Niall chimed in wiggling his nose mimicking the bunny.

“We need a bunny Papa” Louis tried to convince him

“I don’t know boy”

“Pahleeeassseee Papa” they turned their puppy dog eyes at him. It was hard saying No when that happened.

“We’ll see what Daddy says first okay” Zayn tried to compromise

“Yay” they cheered as if they were gonna go home with a bunny.

 

After the petting zoo, a quick potty break was on the agenda. The lines were long and the boys were getting antsy.

"Papa I got to pee" Niall groaned hopping from foot to foot. Zayn looked up and thankfully there was only two more people.

"Only a couple more minutes okay buddy" Zayn said picking him up.

"Are you having fun?"

"So much fun" Niall hugged him close.

"Loads of fun" Louis screamed and jumping

"The best day ever!" Harry chimed.

Zayn couldn't keep the smile off his face as he hugged his boys closed. Finally they got into the bathroom.

"It's stinky in here" Niall said pinching his nose.

"Smells like Louis feet" Harry said

"More like Niall farts" Louis chimed

"Quickly boys there is a line" Zayn said trying to get each to use the bathroom quickly.

The downside to city carnival no sinks. But Zayn packed hand wipes and hand soap because the boys were messy and Zayn was a germaphobe.

Exiting the bathroom he kept the boys closer by.  
Louis was holding Niall's hand when he pointed "Papa why is that man taking pictures of us?"

Zayn looked up from adjusting Harry's pants. He sighed and grabbed hold of Louis hand.

"He works for the Carnival and you will be on the website." Zayn lied

"I'm gonna be famous like Daddy?"

Zayn couldn't help but laugh "Yes you're going to famous like daddy."  
Louis kept waving them which only caused them to take more pictures. Niall kept making silly faces and Harry just hid behind Zayn as much as possible.

Luckily the paparazzi kept their distance and didn't bother them much. The boys really wanted their faces painted while they searched for a station they convinced Preston and Paddy win them prizes when they got to the games booths.

Putting Niall on his shoulder made Harry and Louis jealous so Preston and Paddy throw them on their shoulders. Gemma pulling the wagon full of toys and all their stuff.

Niall wiggled around while on his shoulder as they walked around to find a face painting station. Harry was the first to spot one out and screamed victory. There was a line for this as well and while they waited the boys did everything they could to get Paddy and Preston to paint their faces. Louis thought it would be the funniest thing in the world.

"Rock paper scissors" Louis said to both Preston and Paddy "if you win you don't have to get your face painted. But if I win you will"  
Preston and Paddy looked to Zayn he just shrugged there was no way around this once they made their minds up

"Deal" They replied

Louis stretched his arms and jumped up and down a bit flexed his fingers. He really wanted to win.

He placed his right hand out. Preston was first.

"Rock paper scissors go" Niall called out

Louis: R _ock_

Preston: P _apers_

"One point Preston" Zayn said.

Louis glared at him. Zayn throw his hands up. They continued their game with Louis winning gracefully.

“Ha in your face.”

Zayn, Gemma and Paddy tried to keep from laughing.  
While Louis was played RPS with Preston. Niall sat in the chair and got face painted. He decided on the monkey.

"Rock paper scissors go"

Louis: _Scissors_

Preston: _Paper_

"YES I WON" Louis shouted.

Preston pretended to be defeated, he truly hadn’t cared either way. He knew Louis would pick something ridiculous and sure enough Louis did.

"Harry do you think Preston would look better as a dolphin or a unicorn"

Louis asked as he smugly looked at Preston

"Um dolphin" Harry said trying to keep from laughing

"Unicorn it is"

"That's not what I picked" Harry scowled

"Well you didn't choose the one I wanted"

"Papa" Harry pouted

"Louis that wasn't nice to do" Zayn said

"But Papa" Louis whined

"Louis" Zayn replied

Louis looked at Harry a bit annoyed "Fine. Preston would like a dolphin,” he told the artist “but it has to be pink" a mischievous smile crossed his face.

Harry smiled smugly and went over to the portfolio to see what he could get. Niall was getting finished up and he wanted Gemma to help him pick something.

"Alright Paddy you're next" Louis said

"You're going down squirt"

Zayn couldn't help but laugh. He was glad Paddy and Preston decided to come along. The boys loved them and they entertain their crazy ideas.  
Louis was ready. Paddy tried to keep from laughing.

"Rock paper scissors go"

Louis: _Paper_

Paddy: _Paper_

"Tie" Niall said

"Rock paper scissors go"

Louis: _Scissors_

Paddy: _Scissors_

"Tie"

Niall, with fresh paint on his face, came to join the fun. He stood between the two and watched closely. They battled it out for a while, back and forth neither won nor lost.

"One point Paddy" Niall announced excited to see who was gonna win.

Zayn looked up and saw people around them were either watching or laughing along. Preston had just finished up getting his pink dolphin. Zayn tried not laugh.

"Shut it"

"I didn't say anything" Zayn mumbled. He had to get a picture of this. Liam would love it.

Harry was next and decided on a bear.

"Next one wins" Zayn announced

"Rock paper scissors go" Niall chanted

Louis: _Rock_

Paddy: _Rock_

"Ugh!" Louis threw his hands up

"Rock paper scissors go" Niall whispered as if that would help

Louis paper

Paddy scissors

"Paddy wins. Paddy wins" Niall jumps up and down laughing his little head off. Louis looked at his hands as if they disappointed him. Zayn couldn't help but pick him up.

"It's okay buddy. You beat Preston."

Louis looked over and saw Preston pink dolphin on his face. He started laughing which only cause the rest of the boys join in.

"It's your turn now, buddy" Zayn sat Louis in the chair.

"I want a lion" Louis told the face painter.  
Gemma had gotten fairy swirls and dust painted on her.

"Papa get a tiger" Niall pointed

"Yeah Papa gets a tiger" Harry chimed in

"Like papa's tattoo" Louis said from his seat.

Zayn looked at them and he couldn't resist. He sat down in the other chair. The boys started to cheer. Once they had their face painted including Paddy. Niall convinced him to get a four-leaf clover on his cheek. Zayn handed his phone over to the artist and asked her to take a group photo. He smiled at the picture and sent it to Liam

**Wish you were here.**

It had started to get late and the boys didn't take a nap today plus all the sugar they ate. Zayn needed to get them fed and into bed soon. They started making their way back to the car slowly stopping every once in a while to watch some of the performer. The boys wanted to watch the puppet show so Zayn sat down with his boys crowded around him. Niall sat in his lap while Harry and Louis tucked themselves into each side. Before the show started his phone started buzzing. He looked to see Liam's face come up. He hit the face time button. He was outside, probably smoking a cigarette.

"Daddy" the boys shouted. All trying to into the camera. All talking a mile a minute trying to tell him all they did.

"Hey boys" Liam said laughing.

"Okay boys one at a time" Zayn tried to rein them in but they were so excited to tell him all about their day.

"Are you guys having fun?"

"A lot of fun" Niall said

"Daddy we got out face painted" Harry chimed

"I can see that. I'm jealous" Liam pouted

"We can paint your face later Daddy" Louis said to cheer him up

"I can't wait" he smiled brightly

"Papa said we could get a bunny" Harry smiled wide nudging both boys to join him.

"Yeah Papa said we could get a bunny" Louis voice dripping in sweetness

"Can we get a bunny daddy?" Niall asked

They were turning against him. They knew Liam couldn't say no to them when they all turn their puppy dog eyes to him. Niall was deadly when he turned those blue eyes on Liam. Harry just sat there and acted like the innocent little angel and Louis pouted his lips.

"What bunny?" Liam asked confused

"The boys got to pet and feed some bunnies today and I told them that I would talk to you first." Zayn explained but knew it was pointless because they used their puppy dog eyes on him.

"Okay we can get a bunny" Liam said. They boys cheered and high-five each other. Shameless. His kids were shameless. They’ll become a menace as they get older. Zayn just looked at Liam disappointed that he surrendered so quickly. Liam sheepishly smiled at Zayn but went back to talking to the boys they started talking about what all they did before the show started.

"Daddy can you watch the show with us?" Harry asked

"Sure buddy" Liam said walking back into the building to sit and watch the show with the boys. Flipping the camera so he could watch along with them. Zayn didn't pay much attention to the show. He just watched how his boy's face lit up as they laughed along with Liam. He really wished Liam could be here with them. It would have made today that much more special with the boys.

It had been a while since they got to spend a family day. With Zayn working long hours at the art gallery and Liam getting busier with his music producer and songwriter kept him busy year long. He watched Liam for a bit. Man he was a lucky man to have found him. Pulling the boys in closer to him and watched the rest of the show. The Prince had just slayed the dragon and saved the princess. Liam smirked. Once the show ended, Liam had to get back to work. Saying goodbye to the boys he hung up.

"Who is hungry?" Zayn asked while he still had their attention

"Mmmmmeeeeee" the boys said in unison. It always amazed Zayn how they managed to eat so much. It made no sense to him he thought it only happened when they got older but nope not his boys they ate all the time especially Niall the kid had a bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Okay let's go get some real food yeah?"

Boy nodding their heads and piled into the wagon full of all the prizes they won throughout the day. Gemma pulled them to the car. The sun had started to set by the time they got settled into the car. Hoping the boys would fall asleep on the way to the pizzeria so he could just pick up and go home. They just kept talking about great the day was and how much fun they had.

Traffic leaving the carnival wasn't horrible but once they got to the main road it didn't take long to get to their favorite pizzeria. Piling out the car the boys wanted to sit outside so they grabbed a table a little ways from the street. The waiter coming over to take their order and leaving some coloring pages when the flashing started.

At first Zayn just thought it was the group of girls sitting, a few tables way, taking pictures of themselves but then Zayn started to hear footsteps and the cameras started to go off.

Louis was getting annoyed with the flashing lights. "Papa make them stop"

Zayn got up and politely asked "Could you please not take your photos with the flash. It's starting to hurt their eyes"

They ignored him and kept it up. Shaking his head, he had Preston and Paddy fall in to block the view.

"Just ignore them" Zayn said to the boys

The waiter came back with some coloring pages for the boys to do while they waited for the pizza. Each had a set of their own crayons when they started fighting. This only caused the paparazzi to take more pictures and then they started yelling for the boys to look over at them, which only pissed Zayn off. He really didn't understand why they needed pictures of them eating pizza and fighting over crayons.

Louis pulled a crayon out of Harry's hand.

Harry got upset "Hey that's my crayon"

"I need it" Louis said coloring ferociously

"Give it back" shouted Harry. Cameras were clicking every second.

"Louis give you brother back his crayon. You have your own right there" Zayn said. Trying to keep Niall from putting the crayon in his mouth again. He was getting hungry.

Louis throw the crayon at Harry hitting him in the eye. Zayn moved so quick he grabbed Louis hand without thinking he picked Louis up and sat him down in a different chair. While Gemma picked Harry up to try to calm him down. The camera went insane.

"We do NOT throw things at each other" Zayn scolded. Louis started crying. "Apologize to your brother"

"No!" Louis shouted getting upset for being punished

"Do you always yell at your kids?" One pap yelled

"Why can't you control your kids?" Another yelled

"You’re a shit dad. Buddy." The paps started shouting and they kept taking more pictures.

This was starting to piss Zayn off and he didn’t need this now. Louis fought him as he sat him down in a chair. "You're gonna sit here for five minutes and then you're going to apologize to your brother" Zayn said blocking Louis kick. "Ten minutes. Do you want to go for 15?"

Louis started crying harder for being put in time out for ten whole minutes. Shouting about how unfair it was. He didn't do anything. Zayn knew Louis temper would get worse. Harry was still holding his eye crying. He took him from Gemma and tried to get him to calm down. When he looked over at Niall who was eating crayons.

"NIALL stop eating that" he shouted which scared him and he started crying as well. Their day had been so great. Gemma went over to calm Niall down and get the crayons out of his mouth. Zayn know he was just hungry and at this point he wished they just stayed at the carnival instead of coming here. He needed Liam because the paps kept shouting shit at him and he wasn't in the mood for this.

Preston and Paddy tried to keep the paparazzi away, so Zayn could calm the boys down. The waitress came over with a damp towel that he could press against his eye.

"Thank you" Zayn said seeing the sympathetic look on her face.

"The pizza should be ready soon but I'll bring you some chips for the little one" She nodded to Niall.

"We'll just take it to go."

"I'll get it ready for you" the waitress left to get everything packed up.

"Preston can you pull the car around?" Zayn asked

The paps continued to shout nasty things and Zayn's temper was gonna start showing. He clinched his jaw to keep from going off.  
Louis was still upset his arms crossed, lips pouted out and eyebrows scrunched together in a fierce frown tears still streaming down his face.

He needed to see Harry's eye to make sure he was okay. Sitting down with him on his lap he tried to take a look but once he got his hands away Harry squeezed his eyes.

"Harry you have to open your eyes for me"

"It hurts Papa" snot running down Harry’s face. Zayn grabbed the towel and cleaned up his face. Once snot free, he grabbed his favorite blankie and pour a bit of water on the towel and gently pressed it to his eye until he opened the other one.

"Hey beautiful boy" Zayn whispered "does that feel better?"  
Harry nodded his head. He looked over at Niall who was pouting at Zayn.

He turned back to Harry he would deal with Niall in a second. He gently pulled the blanket away. Harry protested

"I'm putting more water on it is all. But can you open your eye for Papa please?"

Harry shook his head but Zayn sat there and waited because he knew Harry would open it to see why he hadn't put the towel back on his eye. Gemma got up to check on how much longer on the pizza. Slowly he started to blink his eyes open when the timer signaled Louis to come out of timeout. Zayn sat Harry down.

"Liam over here." Zayn hears the paps shouting. The flashing going crazy.

"Daddy!" Niall yelled

Zayn turned around to see Liam walking through the door and over to them.

"Daddy” Louis yelled as he pushed away from Zayn to run over to Liam. Niall already in Liam's arm.

"Hi boys" Liam whispered kissing each on the head.

Liam looked pissed but didn't say anything. Zayn stood there trying to figure out what he was even doing here. He should still be in the studio.  
Zayn went to pick Harry up but Liam got to him first. Zayn stepped back and didn't say anything. The paps couldn't press their buttons fast enough. Zayn not wanting to start anything decided to grab the boys’ things.

"Let's go home boys" Liam said

It became impossible to get out of the pizzeria. The paps and a few fans crowded around the entrance. Luckily Preston and Paddy called in more security which kept most of them away. Zayn was trying to keep his temper in check. When the paps tried to pull on Harry's blankie. Zayn saw red. Zayn was overprotective of the boys and never let other he didn't trust around them. Zayn started to attack the pap when he felt arms wrap around his middle and pulling him away shoving him into the car. The cameras were still flashing trying to see through the tinted window.

“Drive” Liam shouted.

Paps where in front of the car trying to get a picture. Paddy tried to maneuver around them and get on the road. Tension was high in the car.

The boys sniffling in the back. Liam sat there silently with his jaw locked. The car was quiet. Zayn was seeing red and he tried to collect himself.

"What the fuck Zayn?" Liam shouted as soon as they were out of sight. Zayn flinched at the sound. His own anger rearing his head.

"What are you even doing here?" Zayn shouted back

"You're seriously asking me that after what just went down?"

"I had it handled"

“No you didn’t”

"STOP FIGHTING" Niall shouted his small hands covering his ears. His face red from crying too hard.

 _Fuck._ Zayn fucked up. He turned around to face all his boys. Louis was still mad at him. Harry hid under his blankie. Niall was rocking back and forth and crying.

Zayn tried to reach for Niall to calm him down.

"Don't touch him" Louis shouted pulling Niall into his arms.

"Don’t worry Niall" he whispered as he rubbed his back and mumbled nothing to him.

Zayn just turned around angry with himself for letting the day get ruined.

He didn't know why Liam was upset with him. Probably because he got pulled away from the studio but who called him.  
Liam moved to the backseat in an attempt calm the three down. The drive back was torture. The boys were sniffling in the back seat. Liam trying to get them to explain what happened.

"I hate Papa" Louis whispered to Liam as he started to cry all over again.

"Louis" Liam whispered

Everything went silent. Zayn felt like his heart had just been ripped out his chest. He tried to keep the tears from falling. But those three words were the worst that any parent wanted to hear. He just sat there not able to get his head wrapped around how the day had turned so ugly.

They finally reach home and the boys piled out. Zayn stay in the car. He couldn't face the boys or anyone just yet. Nobody said anything to him.

"Thanks for everything" Liam said to Gemma, Preston and Paddy.

"Yeah no problem" they replied. They said quick goodbye to the boys and left. The boys and Liam headed inside. Zayn search around the car for some cigarette that Liam kept and decided to light one. He was trying to quit but right he needed more than just a cigarette.

He inhaled slowly allowing the nicotine to enter his lungs and calm his nerves. He had royal fucked up today. He should have just picked up the pizza and came home to eat it. He knew the paparazzi would have shown up. He didn't know why he thought tonight would be any different. It was gonna be a shit storm to have to deal with the horrible stories they will run in the morning. He sat there and just looked at the home that he built with Liam and their small family. He just wanted to sleep and pretend today ended differently.

The house was quiet when he entered. The wagon full of toys sat by the stairs. He grabbed one of the smaller teddy bears that Louis won and gave him. Zayn headed upstairs, he figured the boys would be asleep by now. But when he went past their room he could hear their voices. He peaked through the cracked door. They were all on Louis' bed cuddled up next to Liam. He was reading them a bedtime story. Niall was fast asleep on Liam’s chest while Louis and Harry at his side.

"Hazza I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Louis whispered leaning in and kissing Harry's cheek.

"It's okay it doesn't hurt that much anymore" he replied hugging Louis tightly.

Liam looked up and saw Zayn. He gave him a weak smile and walked to their bedroom. He couldn't watch anymore.

Zayn turned the shower on and undressed. He allowed the hot water to wash away the horrible night when everything came crashing down on him. Hot tears mixed with the water. He couldn't stop them so he allowed them to run their course even when his fingers turn wrinkly and his chest breaking from the amount of time, he kept hearing "I hate Papa".

Zayn finally got out the shower and wrapped himself in a towel and throw on some pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. He wasn't sure if Liam would join him but at this point he wouldn't blame him.

x

With the boys peacefully tucked in bed, Liam headed to their room. Zayn was asleep when Liam entered their room. Harry's eye was a bit puff but it would be okay. Niall felt better once fed and Louis felt bad for saying he hated Zayn but they both needed time to cool off. He felt bad that the day got ruined.

x

Liam was in the studio when his phone started vibrating and he saw the boy’s face. Zayn was calling. He ignored it because he needed to focus. They couldn't get this verse right. Everyone was getting frustrated then his phone started ringing again after a few minutes. He saw Zayn name again. Before he could answer the call hung up. He knew he would get shit for it later. He put the phone on silent after he sent him a quick text. Putting the phone in his pocket. He kept working. The song was almost done but something was missing so Liam decided they needed a break. When he pulled out his phone he saw 10 voice mails and 11 missed calls from Zayn.

Liam went into full panic mode. He called Zayn back, only Niall picked up.

"Hello"

"Daddy" Niall sobbed

"Niall where is papa?"

"Daddy they keep shouting and I don't like it" Niall ignored him

"Who's they?"

"The bad guys with flashing lights. I'm hungry daddy"

"Where is daddy?"

"Yelling at Louis"

Liam was starting get pissed. What the fuck is going on. He needed to talk to Zayn but he knew Niall wouldn't give him the phone. He shot Paddy a text asking for their location.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Niall moaned

"Okay buddy, where are you?"

His phone beeped

 **Pete’s** Paddy texted back

They were about a block or two away from where he was.

"I'll be right there okay"

"Okay" Niall replied

Liam hung up the phone and started running to the restaurant only to find the paparazzi surrounding the entrance yelling things at the boys and Zayn. He started to see red. He didn't understand why they were even there. He had made sure they wouldn't be followed. He even set up the decoy family but it didn't seem to work. The paps spotted him as he approached the restaurant. Zayn was too busy focused on Harry that he didn't see Niall under the table eating something probably. It was hard to tell. Louis was upset and throwing daggers at Harry and Zayn

"What the fuck happened" he asked Paddy as he got through the door.

Paddy just shook his head. Gemma saw him and looked confused.

"Put the pizzas in the car" Liam said walking over to the door leading to the outside seating.

Niall spotted him first. _Fuck._ He had crayon all over his face. The paps were still shouting. He needed to get them all out of there. Collecting all the boys he started for the car. Kept Niall in his arms and Louis was on his left while Harry held on his right hand kept his hand pressing to eye.

They had reach the car and he started handing the boys up to Gemma.

Next thing he knew all he could hear was Zayn going off on the paps.

"Fuck" Liam mumbled under his breath. He walked over to him and pulled

Zayn away from the paps which run some crazy story. Shoving Zayn into the car, Preston driving off.

Liam couldn't help it and started yelling at Zayn. What was he seriously thinking? Did he think it was okay to just lash out like that especially in front of the boys was he crazy? They started arguing when Niall yelled at them to stop. Liam ran his hand through his hair. Schooling his features, he got up and moved into the back seat to calm his little boy down.

Gently releasing his car seat belt he pulled Niall into his lap and gently rubbed his back and hummed softly. Louis stuck his head under his arm.

Harry stayed hidden under his blankie but Liam still reached out to rub his head.

Once Niall to stopped cry. Liam reached for the pizza and handed him a slice. Luckily it had cooled down some for them to eat. Niall, still sniffling ate quietly. He would probably shit different colors for the next couple of days but that was the least of his worries. Liam tried to put him back in his seat but Niall refused and ate.

Liam checked on Harry, who was just blinking and rubbing his right eye. He tried to take a look but he wouldn't let him near it so he reached over for another slice. Harry took it and ate slowly ignoring Louis, which was strange. Another thing he needed to handle later.

Louis kept his head tucked into Liam's side. He ruffled his hair a bit to get him to look up

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I hate Papa" Louis whispered

"Louis" Liam whispered looking up and seeing Zayn shoulder slump. Fuck

"You don't mean that"

"I do. Papa was mean for no reason." Louis replied

"What happened?" Liam asked just when his phone started to buzz in his pocket

Shit he totally forgot about the song. He shot back few text. The song was pretty much done they just needed a couple more verses to redo and Andy could handle it.

**Family emergency. Sorry. Finish up for me.**

Louis told him what had happened and Liam finally understood why Harry was upset with Louis.

"Well did you say sorry?"

"No." Louis said sheepishly. Tucking his face into Liam's side again. Liam reached for a slice of pizza and handed it to him.

While Louis ate. Liam watched Zayn shoulder shake ever so slightly. He was trying to keep from crying. Fuck today had turned to shit and Liam really hadn't help matters. Liam fucked up, he was already upset about the song not getting done right and the panic feeling he got when he saw all the missed call. He needed to apologize.

When they reached the house. Niall had fallen asleep and Harry was nodding off. He gently picked them up they made their way into the house, Louis hesitated about getting Zayn's attention but Zayn wasn't with them.

"Louis come on." Liam called out.

Louis shuffled out of the car and ran up to him. Niall was fast asleep and snoring but Harry looked tired but could still walk. Gemma, Preston and Paddy offered to get the things out of the car. Nobody said anything to Zayn. They everything unloaded and said their goodbyes.  
Liam gave them the next couple of days off. They needs some family time and now was better time than ever.

Liam took the boys upstairs, Niall was fast asleep but he didn't want him to wet the bed. Plus they all reeked from be outside all day and their face paint was all ruined. So he got all the boys in the tub and cleaned up in record time. Zayn still hadn't come inside yet. Liam had them all tucked in when Harry asked for a bedtime story. They all looked tired but Liam indulged them.

Climbing into Louis bed he started to read Goldilocks and the Three Bears. When he heard the door open and close. They had just finished the book when Zayn lingered around their door. Liam saw him but didn't want to make it obvious to the boys.

Niall fell asleep before he even started and Louis finally apologized for hitting Harry. Liam pulled them both into a tight hug and announced it was time for bed.

He got Niall into his bed and tucked both Louis and Harry in for the night. Now he had one more person to tuck in and he hoped he hadn't fucked up too much.

Liam didn't want to disturb Zayn so he went and showered quickly and changed into some boxers. He checked his phone to make sure everything was working out okay at the studio and Andy had it under control. There were a couple missed calls from the managers but Liam didn't care enough his family came above all.

Liam climbed into bed and watched Zayn for a second. He knew that he wasn't asleep but Liam wasn't gonna say anything. He just pulled Zayn into his arms and held him close. While he stroked his back.

"Does he really hate me?" Zayn whispered, his voice all choked up from crying

Liam pulled him in tighter. "No he doesn't. He was just upset. He didn't mean it."

Zayn pulled back and looked him in the eye "Do you hate me?"

Every piece of Liam's heart broke. The look Zayn had on his face was something he wish to never see again. He grabbed Zayn hands and started rubbing his thumb across the mehndi tattoo.

"I could never hate you Zayn. I don't even think that's possible for me. You mean the world to me and what happened today was not your fault. I need you to understand that. I should have been there for you and I wasn't hope you can forgive me.

"Liam"

"No let me finish. I was upset about work and I shouldn't have let that cloud my judgement. I know you would never do anything to hurt the boys or even upset them. I know you hate the paparazzi and honestly I tried to keep them away from you"

"You did?"

"Yeah" Liam chuckled "I did. It clearly didn't work but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you guys are safe. I promise we'll spend more time doing things as a family."

"Liam" Zayn started crying

"Come on now. Stop with that." Liam wiped away his tears and pulled him into a gentle kiss. This wasn't like anything from this morning. This was to say I'm sorry and I love you forever.

The door squeaked open and little footsteps started to approached the bed

"Daddy. Papa" Louis whispered but failed.

Both trying to keep from laughing. Zayn reached over and turned on his bedside lamp. Only to see all three boys were standing at the foot of the bed. Niall half asleep with his head on Louis shoulder. Harry chewing on his blankie on Louis other side. Louis stood teddy bear clutched in hand. 

Both Liam and Zayn reach their arms out and the boys climbed up but they didn't crawl into any of their laps like they typically did. They sat at the foot of the bed waiting. Both Liam and Zayn waited not wanting to rush them. It seemed like the boys had something they wanted to say.

"I'm sorry papa.” Louis whispered “I don't hate you. I didn’t mean it." Louis was holding on to a small teddy bear.

"I'm sorry too." Niall whispered, rubbing his eyes half sleep.

"Is papa mad at us?" Harry asked.

Zayn couldn't speak he just shook his head as he pulled them in for a hug.

"Papa is not mad. I'm so sorry that our day got ruined." He squeezed them tightly. They all hugged him back just as hard.

“We had fun today Papa” Harry said

“Fun” Niall yawned tucking his head into Zayn’s neck

“Today was the best day ever” Louis said

Tears shimmered in Zayn’s eyes as he smiled down at his boys.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Louis asked

"Of course you can. Come on." Liam lifted the covers to let the boys wiggle their way in between him and Zayn.

Louis handed the teddy bear to Zayn but he just pulled him in tighter. Niall tucked himself into Liam side and Harry cuddled up between Niall and Louis.

Niall fell asleep instantly and Louis started dozing off. Harry had his eyes closed but hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Papa" Harry mumbled

"Yeah Harry?" Zayn replied falling asleep himself

"Can we get bunny tomorrow?"

Zayn couldn't help but start laughing. "Yes Harry we can get a bunny tomorrow."

"Yes" he whispered as he fell asleep.

Liam couldn't help but smile smugly at Zayn, who just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes to sleep.

Liam watched his boys for a minute. Today had been a day for them but they were happy and safe. That's all that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
